


【佐鸣】猫的报恩

by rapunzel14



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzel14/pseuds/rapunzel14
Summary: 猫助，幼师鸣，低幼向可爱清纯小甜饼。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	【佐鸣】猫的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 猫助，幼师鸣，低幼向可爱清纯小甜饼。

【一年前的今天，我从这里离家出走寻找失散的哥哥。】

“佐助，佐助，吃饭啦——”

鸣人端着猫食碟，在客厅晃荡了一圈，最终在不明抖动的窗帘下发现一根漆黑顺滑的尾巴。

佐助，十八个月，一只高贵的宇智波黑猫。虽然他自己也不知道宇智波究竟是品种还是别的什么，但是小时候哥哥鼬如此告诉他——“我们是高贵的宇智波”，单纯的佐助对此深信不疑并为之骄傲。

鸣人轻手轻脚地掀开窗帘一角，露出正在用小爪子刮擦阳台玻璃门的佐助喵。

被人发现了，佐助喵停下扒拉的动作，端正优雅地坐在地板上。通体漆黑服帖的毛在阳光下闪烁健康的光泽，黑曜石般的细长猫眼不满地看向鸣人。

【哼，玻璃上有污迹而已，吊车尾还不快给我开门。】

“佐助今天要出门吗？”鸣人蹲下来，捏捏薄而柔软的猫耳，“最近都不见你出去，是该多运动运动，你是不是又胖了、哎哟——”

【愚蠢的吊车尾，是毛！是蓬松的毛！】

“好啦好啦，”鸣人搓搓手指上的牙印子，“我不说了还不行吗，吃饱饭再出去啦。”

他将猫食碟推到佐助喵面前，剁碎的青花鱼肉，拌进了蒸软切丝的风干番茄，还有细碎的新鲜欧芹。佐助喵低头嗅嗅，矜持地小口小口吃起来。

漩涡鸣人，二十二岁，幼稚园老师，猫奴。佐助喵眼中不折不扣的吊车尾，只会傻笑的笨蛋，离开自己分分钟就会凄惨且孤独地走上不归路，所以勉为其难允许他留在身边，才不是因为他做的猫饭特别好吃。

鸣人起身把阳台门推开一线能容猫咪进出的缝隙，又用小碟子装一块漩涡形状的猫饼干放在旁边。

“给你加餐，”他抓揉着佐助喵的毛绒脖子，“早去早回知道吗？”

【麻烦的吊车尾，不要妨碍我吃饭。】

佐助喵用冷漠的眼神表达自己的不耐烦，却还是蹭了蹭鸣人的手心，灵活柔软的尾巴甩甩他的手臂示意自己知道了。

“在外面注意安全，佐助，我出门了。”他临行前还不忘叮嘱。

佐助喵留给他一个不屑的背影，他可是放弃成为这片区域领头的人、不，是猫。当然，放弃成为头猫必须是因为要每天巡逻还要关照流浪幼猫，麻烦得要死，才不是因为担心自己天天出去浪，吊车尾一个人会寂寞。

吃饱喝足的佐助喵，踱着优雅的猫步从玻璃门挤出去，轻盈地避过繁盛的植物盆栽跳上阳台，又箭一般蹿到对面的香樟树枝上，迅捷矫健地沿着树干落地。

【时间还早，先去看看哥哥好了。】

出生不久就和哥哥鼬一起流浪的佐助喵，兄弟失散后被鸣人捡回家，但从未放弃寻找哥哥的想法。散步偶遇的一条大白蛇告诉佐助喵，如果他能连续十天提供新鲜老鼠，就告知他哥哥的去向。佐助喵受到蛊惑，毅然决然离家出走，踏上了捉老鼠、不，是寻找哥哥的旅程。

这段旅程仅仅持续了七天，鸣人心急如焚地找到了他。

回家的佐助喵没有再离家出走的打算，当然是因为得知哥哥其实是被附近的卷毛中学老师捡回去了，才不是因为不想再看到吊车尾受伤难过的样子。

【舔毛的技术还是如此精湛，哥哥果然是一只优秀的天才猫。】

佐助喵顺着交错的阳台离开哥哥和卷毛老师的家，经过楼下白发色老头的居室时，透明的落地玻璃窗内，一条白影闪过，隐没在家私杂物后面。

【哼，狡猾胆小的蛇，我的人也敢欺负，咬掉尾巴只是对你的小惩大诫。】

鸣人找到佐助喵的时候，他正在向大白蛇上交第七天的老鼠。鸣人惊吓之余，立刻跑上去抱起佐助喵，驱赶大白蛇，然后笨拙地被咬了一口。

佐助喵永远记得，离家出走回到家的第一个晚上，憔悴的鸣人肿着被咬伤的手给自己做了一顿丰盛的猫饭，而后整晚抱着自己像失而复得的宝物又哭又笑。

【我要送吊车尾一点治疗蛇伤的药草，作为他这一年对我的爱意与忠诚的表彰。】

目的地是幼稚园操场侧面的密林，佐助喵跳上围墙，优雅地行走在狭窄的墙线。

“佐助！老师！看！是佐助！”  
“是佐助！鸣人老师快看！”  
“佐助又要去拯救地球吗？加油！”  
“加油啊！佐助！”  
“对啊，加油！佐助！鸣人老师等你回家呢！”  
“鸣人老师等你娶他回家呢！”  
“喂喂喂，你们别越说越奇怪呀，编排老师可是会受到咯吱大惩罚的！”

鸣人作势要咯吱身边的小孩子们，引得大家嘻嘻哈哈东躲西藏。他逮住跑得最慢的一个，举起来冲着佐助喵大喊：“记得早点回家呀！佐助！”

佐助喵目不斜视地继续自己的道路，甩甩纤长的尾巴作为回应。

【幼稚！吵死人的小鬼们就知道缠着吊车尾，他才不是真的喜欢你们，他最喜欢的是我！】

密林里，生长着各种野生植物，佐助喵很快就找到白色花和紫色花的蛇舌草。

【嗯？这个气味，野生的猫薄荷竟然有如此浓郁的味道，好想试一口……】

然后，佐助喵就醉倒了。

他再醒来的时候，晚霞漫天。他摇摇晃晃叼起散落的蛇舌草，以最快的速度回家。

【晚回去，猫饭就不好吃了，可不是怕吊车尾会担心。】

“佐助，欢迎回来。这是什么，今天的战利品吗？我看看……蛇舌草？是想拌进晚餐里？”

【白痴吊车尾，这是本大爷对你的恩赐。】

佐助喵举起爪子，狠狠拍在鸣人脸上，不过指甲修剪得很干净完全没有杀伤力，只有软萌的肉垫。他从鸣人怀里跳下来，在阳台转了一圈，又挠了挠地上的花盆。

“啊，佐助你是打算让我种起来吗？这个草听说能治蛇伤，嗯？你该不会是还在担心去年的事情吧，我早就好啦，不过还是谢谢你。”

鸣人咧着嘴笑得特别满足开心，抱起佐助喵，一人一猫在沙发上打滚。

【哼，就会撒娇的愚蠢人类。】

佐助喵蜷进鸣人的怀里，享受他恰到好处的抚摸，发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

食物的香气从厨房弥漫开来，佐助喵抖抖鼻头，离家出走什么的，一生一次就足够了。

END


End file.
